


want. need.

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [13]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	want. need.

Stefan hadn't felt like this before and it was making him crawl out of his skin and making him tingle all at the same time. This new foray into drinking human blood was turning him inside out, he wanted to always feel like this and never feel like this again. The sound of blood pumping played in his ears and the smell filled his nostrils, leaving him in a constant state of need and want. He was so close to exposing himself just for a taste of blood while surrounded by a town that would like nothing more than to burn him in the square.


End file.
